kanojopopfandomcom-20200216-history
KanojoPOP (Main Group)
KanojoPOP (彼女POP) is a net-based cover group under Orion Co. The group currently consists of 8 members and 3 sub-units that focus on different styles: Taiyo Ginger, Escapade and Girl's Topic. The group's main focus is to develop singers and personalities. Members: *1st Generation: **Ichiki Kei (市来慶) (August 10, 1995; age ) **Iino Juliet (飯野ジュリエット) (October 20,1991; age ) **Ishida Kasumi (石田霞) (September 17, 2000; age ) *3rd Generation (Fukko-ki): **Yokoyama Jurina (横山珠理奈) (April 24, 1997; age ) **Yasutake Jun (安武純) (May 27, 2000; age ) **Kuroda Mayumi (黒田真弓) (June 9, 1999; age ) **Taira Sachiko (平良幸子) (June 9, 1999; age ) **Miyashiro Rie (宮代梨恵) (May 3, 1994; age ) Seasonal Members: *Kaneko Morie (金子森江) (April 19, 1996; ) Past: *Wakahisa Miu (若久美羽) (June 17, 1992; age ) 2015 *Ebisawa Mion (蛯沢美音) (November 28, 1992; age ) December 26, 2015; Return: January 2, 2015; on hiatus ever since *Ueno Nari (植野なり) (January 1, 1992; age ) 2016 *Komori Haruka (古森晴香) (March 15, 2001; age ) *Mutou Tea (武藤寧愛) (June 24, 1994; age ) member/Seishun Society; June 2016 History In 2014 Ichiki Kei established a short-lived group after a very short time of covering songs. Due to inexperience and lack of knowledge the group ultimately failed. Following the disbandment, Ichiki Kei and Ueno Nari decided to form a new group, a well planned group. Over time the group underwent many changes in concept, but the two ultimately decided on a duo. During the time the two would continue to try to debut the duo, but time tables posed as an obstacle. In July of 2015, after a year of conceptualizing and shaping their new group, the image finally began to solidify. The two decided to form a group that would thrive on building personas and putting special attention on the actual growth of a singer. After a few days of coming up with names, the pair finally settled on an old alias of Ueno Nari - KanojoPOP. The group's concept would be supported by a radio show and an understudy program. in September of 2015, Ichiki Kei chose individual members to join the group, going through a list of close friends. After distributing auditions for each member, members were chosen and on September 20, the group began activities with the debut single Prelude. November of 2015, Wakahisa Miu resigned from the group, deciding to go on hiatus due to her health. During the same month, KanojoPOP's second single, SIEGE, was released, featuring Seishun Society member Mutou Tea. December 26, 2015, Ebisawa Mion decided to resign, she did not participate in any song before her departure. Kaneko Morie joined the group on the same day as a seasonal member. January 2, 2015, Ebisawa Mion returned to KanojoPOP. Due to several graduations, especially the one of sub-leader Ueno, the group decided to hold auditions. In March, Ueno Nari graduates from the group. A graduation event called Shishin no Sakura ~SAYONARI~ will take place. Through March 2016 the group held the KanojoPOP ~Fukko Audition~ 2016 and got five new members through it. These members make up the Fukko-ki generation. Additionally to this, the sub-units Bellerie and Otogibanashi Mori ended. To make up for this the sub-units Escapade and Girl's Topic were created. As of September 2016 the group is going through restructuring. Sprites: Each member of KanojoPOP is associated with a "sprite". Each sprite is created with the favorite idols of said member. In each single the member is dressed accordingly, and assumes her social media accounts as their persona. Members Each member of KanojoPOP participates in the group in one form or another. Member Rank KanojoPOP contains 3 types of members: permanent members, loan members and seasonal members. * Permanent Members - participate in every single. * Loan Members - belong to another major Orion Co. group (i.e. Seishun Society), but participate in singles regularly. * Seasonal Members - are members that are consulted privately when they are needed. Seishun Society: Seishun Society is the understudy program of KanojoPOP that is lead by loan member Mutou Tea. Sub-units *Current Units **Taiyo Ginger **Escapade **Girl's Topic *Former Units **Bellerie **Otogibanashi Mori Releases Singles * Prelude (Gashin Shoutan, Halloween Night, Mahou Tsukai Sally, Dosukoi Kenyo Ni Daitan) * SIEGE (Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.), Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * Koisuru Fanfare (Koisuru Fortune Cookie) Concerts * ~Ii no Party Time: Mercutio’s Ball~ Category:KanojoPOP Category:Ichiki Kei Category:Ueno Nari Category:Iino Juliet Category:Komori Haruka Category:Ishida Kasumi Category:Ebisawa Mion Category:Wakahisa Miu Category:Bellerie Category:Taiyo Ginger Category:Otogibanashi Mori Category:Unit